Rise of Uzushiogakure
by Diresituation
Summary: Having enough with the constant lying Naruto and his two friends leave their home village for the fallen village of the whirlpool. Watch as the once fallen village rises once again and becomes something to be feared once again. massive crossover between anime and video game.


**Alright people I am going to say this once so pay attention, in this I am going to add other girls from different anime and or video games for Naruto's harem. So before you all complain an author that goes by the name of VFSNAKE also uses other people from anime and people don't seem to mind so seeing as this is a free world out there I am going to do the same. Though do not fear I am going to list off the girls and what anime/video game they are from so you don't have to worry and if they are older than I shall de age them to the age that Naruto is at the start of the story. Disclaimer: I don't own any or all anime/video game at all.**

**Harem for Naruto:**

**Sasame Fuma**

**Yakumo Kurama**

**Kushina Uzumaki (de aged)**

**Mikoto Uchiha (de aged)**

**OC female Uchiha member**

**Kasumi Uzumaki (Naruto's twin sister)**

**Female Haku**

**Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)**

**Leafa (Sword Art Online)**

**Rias Gremory (High School DxD)**

**Liliana Kranicar (Campione!)**

**Yuri Mariya (Campione!)**

**Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

**Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4)**

**Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces f)**

**Gone Forever**

The usual happy village of Konohagakure no Sato was usually bristling with life and everyone was happy to be living there as it was peaceful. However for one Naruto Namikaze a boy with spikey blazing red hair that seemed to be on fire, slightly tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes it was not to be. For you see for the nine year old boy everyday was a struggle to even get by seeing as almost everyone in the village wanted him dead.

The only friends he had were Yakumo Kurama the last remaining member of the Kurama Clan and Misao Uchiha the great granddaughter of Izuna Uchiha. Naruto met Yakumo when he around five was beat by the villagers and then got tossed into a forest and Yakumo was wondering around at the time and spotted the redhead and nursed him back to health, and the two became best friends. Naruto's meeting with Misao was when Naruto was seven and he was training alone and Misao being a very cocky girl walked into the training ground and demanded that Naruto fight her to test her skills. Naruto ended up winning by a landslide, after that Misao kind of mellowed out of her cocky nature and joined Naruto and Yakumo in training becoming Naruto's second best friend.

However their training was put on hold when Hiruzen Sarutobi his 'Jiji' and a newly appointed Jounin Kurenai Yuhi wanted to seal off Yakumo's powers for 'safety' reasons but Naruto and Misao knew that they wanted Yakumo to be weak so Sasuke Uchiha the next heir to the Uchiha Clan could breed her out. Naruto not wanting for his best friend to be sentenced to such a fate pleaded with his 'Jiji' to come up with a better solution and then he thought up the idea of using the **Five Pronged Seal** and just seal away her idol demon while still being able to use her powers.

Hiruzen still wanting to keep up his loving grandfather act simply agreed seeing it as a way to keep his weapon inside the village and under his watchful eye. It was on secret at least to Naruto, Yakumo, Misao, and a few others that Hiruzen Sarutobi HATED Naruto with all his being seeing the young redhead as the reason that his wife and the Yondaime Hokage died on the night of October 10th while he had lived.

After the Yakumo incident Naruto and his two best friends went right back to training, getting stronger and leading to Misao awakening her **Sharingan **with a single tome, though that was when Misao was eight.

(Present)

It is midnight as nine year old Naruto is making his way to Hokage tower using alley ways and secret passage ways that no nine year old should ever know about. Though constantly getting chased by drunken villagers, Chuunin, Jounin, and a couple of Anbu really helps when you try and find escape routes.

The reason why Naruto was going to the Hokage tower was quite simple really, he wanted to know who the hell he was related to. Sure his 'Jiji' said the same thing over and over again like a broken record 'I never knew who your family was I'm sorry' but Naruto knew that it was all a lie to keep him in the village. So when Naruto finally got the Hokage tower and broke into the office of the Sandaime he went right to work with finding out something's and the one thing he found out shocked him to the core. It was a letter directed from the Yondaime to the Sandaime and had the name 'Naruto Namikaze' on it.

_Dear Sandaime-sama,_

_If you are reading this then I am already dead so seeing as I am not here than I must entrust this with you. I have seal away the kyuubi into my son Naruto so I have in turn made Konoha a great weapon for you to mold seeing as Mito Uzumaki and my own foolish wife Kushina Uzumaki couldn't meet the requirements for it. I don't want my son to be seen as a hero instead I want you to announce to the whole village that he is indeed the Jinchuriki and the civilians will soon begin to hate and try to kill him. I want you to be able to come in at the last possible moment and 'save' him to make Naruto loyal to this village. If my failure of a wife Kushina Uzumaki is still living after tonight then I want you to do something with her and my daughter to make them into breeding factories for the powerful village clans._

_Minato Namikaze._

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he read the letter about two more times and began to shake with anger that the bastard that ruined his life had come up with something so fucked up that it would take a mad man to come up with. So after making a quick copy just in case that Yakumo and Misao wouldn't believe him he would have it as a backup. He kept on looking through the files and found a small scroll that had 'my little maelstrom' written on it.

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother and I must say that I am damn proud of it as well. Though what you don't know is that I am the heiress of the village of Uzushiogakure no Sato, but two of the Sannin Jiraiya and Orochimaru kidnapped me and brought me to this hell hole. I was placed under a seal that would make me loyal to the very village that helped to destroy mine during the second ninja war. When the seal was undone by one of my best friends and a spy for my father named Adachi Uzumaki I was already pregnant with you and your twin sister Kasumi. Though don't think for a moment that you are a bastard child, even though I hate the man I am married to right now the moment I found out I was pregnant I thought it was like getting the best birthday present ever. I can't wait to watch you grow up and become strong enough to walk your own path and when you are old enough I am taking you, your sister, and myself to Uzushiogakure no Sato and we can rebuild the village and make the Uzumaki feared like they had been before. Sealed within this scroll are some things that can help you become strong along with a few elemental jutsu from my person jutsu vault? I'm sorry but mommy is running out of things to say so I will leave you with this one message. I love you so very much, and know that I would never abandon either you or your sister even if the world was on fire._

_Love Kushina._

Naruto couldn't help but to smile that his own mother loved him so much and wanted to take the two children away from the place that Naruto was forced to call his home. Though this led to one question what happened to his mother and twin sister the night of October 10th the night of his birth and his becoming a Jinchuriki.

This thought was driving him insane, but not enough to stop from causing any damage to anything that might lead him to his mother and sister. So after spending fifteen more minutes inside the Sandaime Office Naruto found what he was looking for. They were blueprints of an underground hospital area directly under the Hokage Office meaning he was right above his mother and sister, though there was one single problem he was all alone tonight so he wouldn't be able to do anything about saving his mother and sister.

"_Maybe if I can get Yakumo and Misao to help me" Naruto thought._

Yakumo was getting better and better with her Genjutsu painting, while Misao already had three tomes in her **Sharingan **so they could cast a strong enough Genjutsu to cover Naruto. So after making another copy of the blueprints and his mother's letter Naruto put them away exactly where he found them and then jumped out the window.

(Next day)

We now find Naruto wearing Anbu style clothes waiting in training ground ten for about five minutes before Yakumo and Misao showed up wearing dark colored clothes. It was ten thirty at night meaning almost everyone was asleep that also meant the Sandaime Hokage was asleep at the Sarutobi compound so this would give the gutsy threesome this one window of time. Though Naruto being the nice person that he was began to fear for his friends.

"You two don't have to do this you know" Naruto said.

"We told you earlier Naruto-kun we are going to help you" Yakumo said.

"Besides you would get lost without us" Misao said.

"Thanks girls, now you remember where to meet up after we get my mother and twin sister" Naruto said.

"Yeah we meet back at the eastern walls and then we vanish into the night" Yakumo said.

"Good now let's get this over with" Naruto said.

With that Naruto, Yakumo, and Misao put on Anbu style masks and took off to the Hokage Office and to the underground hospital. When they got close Yakumo started her Genjutsu painting on the area around them and Misao put the guards under a Genjutsu giving the three even more time as any or all sensor ninja were off on mission of where hard sleepers so it made their lives so much easier.

When the three children entered the room they saw a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties, wearing a hospital gown that couldn't pin down her DD-cup breasts. She had blood red hair, and pale skin this is Kushina Uzumaki.

They spotted a girl around their age next to Kushina though she had pale skin and golden blond hair; she was wearing a hospital gown that hid her high B-cup to her low C-cup breasts. This is Kasumi Uzumaki the twin sister to Naruto and the second child of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hey Naruto-kun, look what I found" Misao said.

Naruto spotted it and a ghost like smile crosses his face and it was the file that gave their symptoms. Though he soon frowned as he read it and then crushed the file, in his own rage as if kami-sama was trying to make fun of him.

"_Subjects Kushina Uzumaki and Kasumi Uzumaki Still living though they are in a coma" _

"_A fucking coma I don't believe it, I don't have time for this" Naruto thought._

Naruto picked up Kushina, while Misao picked up Kasumi and they both bolted from the area with Yakumo following close behind dispelling the Genjutsu just as they crossed over the eastern gate and thanks to their training they had high Anbu speed and stealth.

Add to the fact that Naruto already knew about Uzushiogakure no Sato from the time he read about it in the ninja section when he was under a **Henge **to find out if he just got a random ass last name. When he found out he did indeed have a clan Naruto didn't know whether to be mad at the Sandaime about lying to him about not being a member of a clan or be happy that there was a place for him to call home.

When Naruto, Yakumo, Misao, and the two comatose Uzumaki reached the former village of Uzushiogakure no Sato they noticed that the gate was sealed by a blood seal and a chakra seal, Naruto handed Kushina over to Yakumo and nicked his thumb and then applied some chakra at the same time and the old gate opened with a haunting echo symbolizing that it had been YEARS since anyone had ever entered the gates.

As Naruto and his companions walked forward they noticed all the skeletons of the fallen Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Konohagakure ninja on the ground. Naruto picked up the dead Konohagakure no Sato Chuunin, Jounin flak jackets as they passed them along with the Anbu masks and headbands. When they reached a big door with the Uzumaki symbol they knew that they reached the kage room.

When they entered the room they saw the traditional kage robes on a chair with a skeleton wearing the robes meaning that the former Uzukage was now gone. Though they noticed two couches and a few chairs in the room so they placed Kushina and Kasumi to the couches and Naruto took the kage chair and began to get ready.

"Say Naruto-kun, what do you plan on doing with all those flak jackets" Yakumo asked?

"Easy Yakumo-chan, I plan on giving them to the ninja of Neo Uzushiogakure no Sato" Naruto said.

"What about all the other ones from the other villages" Misao asked?

"I'll find someone to convert them and the headbands into the Uzumaki swirl" Naruto said.

"So what shall be done now Shodaime Uzukage-sama" Yakumo asked?

"Well for one I plan on taking all the masks off of the Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure ninja and hold them for our new Whirlpool Anbu. The second thing we are going to do is burn all the skeletons and pour their remains into a massive jar and send them into the Maelstrom waves. Third we track down someone that can wake up my mother and Kasumi and give them a rundown, fourth we need to find anyone from a clan and offer them a home even if they are a missing ninja or not, and finally since we are going to be a reborn ninja village we need to get allies that will back us up when the time comes just as we will do with them" Naruto said.

"Well we should get some sleep right now and get ready for the next day" Misao said.

When Yakumo and Misao left the room to find a place for the night inside the Uzukage tower Naruto was still looking inside the draws to find something. Naruto finally found something and he didn't like it at all.

_Dear Uzumaki, _

_If you are reading this then myself and the rest of the village is now gone seeing as our only ally Konohagakure no Sato has betrayed us in our time of need. Now with four out of the five elemental villages closing in on us we have little faith that we can survive this attack even with all our strength in our Fuinjutsu abilities. Though do not fear my fellow Uzumaki because anyone who is not an Uzumaki with die the moment they even touch the sacred vault of the whirlpool deep within this chamber behind my picture. Even if we cannot win this war we can at least take those bastards with us when we go to the afterlife and meet kami-sama. My only regret is that I never got to see my little princess Kushina Uzumaki become the beautiful flower that I know that she will become just like her mother. _

_Lelouch Uzumaki._

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk of the former Uzukage with rage in his eyes at how he never even got the chance at meeting the man that could have been his grandfather. Looking at his mother and twin sister one last time he unsealed two blankets and placed them over them and then unsealed another and walked away.

The next day Naruto and his friends walked into the office and spotted the skill forms of Kushina and Kasumi and snarled at Konohagakure for not being able to do something faster. Though knowing the darker side of the rotten village they knew if either of the two woke up they would be turned into mindless weapons for the village to used and them thrown away. So the three went and took all the flak jackets, Anbu masks, and the headbands and sealed them all away into separate scrolls that had labels on them.

Sure it took them almost a half day to do seeing as there where over ten thousand dead ninja inside and out of the Uzukage tower. Then they did indeed used **Fire Release **to burn away all the skeletons. That was an even bigger pain in the ass as it took the rest of the day to even do and it didn't sit right with Naruto so that added to the time consuming task of doing it.

Through it all the three children couldn't help but hope that Kushina and Kasumi could wake up and smile at them and thanking them for doing all that they could for them. Also seeing Naruto almost checking them every moment he had also helped in that also. So with all the hard work with all the dead ninja out of the way it was on to more punishing tasks like getting village rebuilt, finding a way to wake Kushina and Kasumi, getting clans, and finding allies.

**Alright people there we have it and now onto other things. Also I know I introduced four girls for Naruto's harem though you have to remember that the only ones awake are Yakumo and the female OC Uchiha member. While Kushina and Kasumi are asleep until I deem they are ready.**


End file.
